Puppy Love
by FlameDiadem
Summary: A quick one shot; What happens when a little puppy named Missy gets a crush on Sirius?


Puppy Love

Puppy Love

By FlameDiadem

"How could you do something like that, Padfoot?" Sirius Black gave an inner groan as James Potter whirled on him. They had had this same conversation at least five times over the past two days.

"I told you, it was only meant to be a joke," he said wearily. "I thought you were already in the shack."

"Well, obviously I wasn't," James snapped. "And you almost got Snape killed. I don't like him either, but that was bloody stupid!"

"Like Snape can't do anything to defend himself," Sirius snorted. "He certainly studies enough."

"That's not the point, Pads, and you know it," James said. He sighed, then opened his mouth to continue. Unable to stand it anymore, Sirius cut him off.

"You've lectured me about this to death, Prongs. Moony already forgave me, why can't you?" He demanded.

"I-" James began, looking startled.

"Spare me," Sirius snapped. He stood and stormed out of the common room. He almost ran over Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Pads, what…?" Remus began, but Sirius was already walking fast down the corridor. He turned a corner and ducked into a room. He spied a closet and ducked in, shutting the door. A minute later, the door opened. He heard James' voice swear, and then footsteps walking away as the door slammed shut again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sirius stepped out of the closet and perched on one of the desks being stored in the room.

It had all started when he told Severus Snape how to get into the passage below the Whomping Willow. He had thought that James would already be in there, transformed into the stag, and that that would be all Snape would see. But James hadn't been down there yet, and had had to go and save Snape from Remus. It had been a full moon night, and instead of a stag, Snape had seen Remus in his transformed werewolf state. Remus had forgiven Sirius and written it off as a mistake, but for some reason James wouldn't let it drop.

"Well, I'm not going back to Griffindor Tower tonight," Sirius muttered under his breath. "I've had all I can take from him for a while."

Sirius thought for a moment, then grinned. He knew where he would go instead. He opened the door, looked both ways in the corridor to make sure no one was there, and then walked quickly toward a staircase. All he had to do was get to a certain statue of a witch, and he would be free,

A few minutes later, a great black dog trotted down the streets of Hogsmeade. Sirius felt amazingly free. No one was looking at him with any expectations. In their minds, e was nothing but a lovable stray dog. He gave a happy bark and raced off down the main road after some small birds. He chased them for a while until he got tired of it, then allowed some small wizarding children to pet him. He examined some of the displays in the windows, and basically just enjoyed himself for about an hour. Then, he heard a little bark, and turned. A small, brown dog stood behind him, one ear cocked playfully. She gave him a little lick and then barked again. This time, focusing, Sirius could make out what she said.

_I haven't seen you before. What's your name?_

_Padfoot,_ Sirius replied, playing along. The dog now walked up and sat next to him, cocking her head.

_I'm Missy. You certainly are big. I hope it doesn't prejudice you against me._ A thought drifted to the top of Sirius's head, but he dismissed it for the moment.

_I never have any prejudices about friendship,_ he told her, trying to ignore the persistent thought insides his head.

_Oh, I wasn't thinking about friendship,_ Missy told him, giving a little bark of amusement. _I was thinking of something a little… more then that._ All of Sirius's bad feelings came crashing back. He stared at the little dog. She had a crush on him! This was unbelievable! Sure, he was good-looking, but…

_Umm, not interested,_ He said hastily, standing and beginning to trot away. _Sorry._

_Oh, don't be like that,_ Missy pleaded, following him. _Is it something I said?_

_Not exactly,_ Sirius said uncomfortably. _It's just that I'm not what I look like._

_Well you're certainly not a girl,_ She said playfully. _And you're obviously a dog. So what's the problem?_ Sirius cursed the crowded streets. He couldn't change back with so many people here, and he couldn't think of any other way to shake Missy off. Then, he heard a voice that, for the first time in two days, filled him with joy and relief.

"Pads!" James, Remus, and Peter were running toward him. James got there first and crouched down beside him, grabbing him around neck.

"Do you have any _idea_ how freaked out we were?" He cried. "You vanished off the map, we had no idea where you were! Don't you _ever_ vanish like that again!"

"Yeah, that was really uncool, Padfoot," Remus said, ruffling Sirius's ears. "It was really hard to sneak out at this hour!" Peter nodded fervent agreement.

"Pads, I'm sorry," James said. "You were right, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'll stop, I promise, I –" He broke off, seeing Missy. "What's up with her?" Sirius rolled his eyes and drew a heart on the dirt road. Then, he drew a ragged line though it. James stared at it, then began to laugh. Remus grinned too.

"Pads, you charmer," He said with a playful look. "You want us to bail you out?" Sirius nodded emphatically."

"I don't get it," Peter complained.

"That's all right," James told him, standing. "Come on Pads, you can do your thing over here." He led the way behind one of the shops, and Sirius focused. With a tiny pop, he changed back into his normal self. Grinning, he looked down at Missy. She yelped and ran away, whining piteously. Sirius looked back up at his friends with a mock sad look.

"Was it something I said?" James cracked up again. He slung an arm around Sirius's shoulders, and together, the Marauders headed back up to the castle. Missy looked after them sadly.

_Oh well,_ she sighed. She looked around and spotted a small red terrier. With a happy yip, she ran forward to walk next to him.

_I haven't seen you before, _she said cheerfully. _What's your name?_

**END**


End file.
